Solve for $k$ : $k + 27 = 19$
Solution: Subtract $27$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ k + 27 &=& 19 \\ \\ {-27} && {-27} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{27 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{19} \\ k &=& 19 {- 27} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = -8$